


the wolf and the sheep

by Phantomxlegend



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Romance, Kinda, More tags to be added, Mortal AU, Rain, Slow Burn, Vampire AU, Vampires, Will is a himbo, im making it as cliche as I can, nico is a vampire, pre solangelo, this is so cliche but no one can stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Running through the woods in search for shelter from a storm, Will comes across a mansion he didn't even know existed.  The cold faced host is a lot cuter than he expected.--Solangelo vampire AU
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	the wolf and the sheep

**Author's Note:**

> bet none of you guys expected this hehe (Except alltheglowingeyes, you knew this was coming lmao). Honestly neither did I, I had the idea as a joke and then my mind ran with it. So now here it is and I'm definitely going to put as many cliches I can.

The rain was pouring down in sheets, thunder rumbled and lightning was crackling dangerously close. Will had not a single clue why he was still out, darting through the trees one of his books clutched to his chest. He was doing a poor job protecting the thin pages from the withering rain.

His clothes stuck to his skin and hair was plastered to his face, getting in his eyes and making it hard to see. His chest heaved with each breath as he ran, trying to find some sort of shelter from the rain.

In the darkness he was already hopelessly lost so there was no going back the way he came. All the trees looked the same and he was shivering.

In the distance, he noticed some lights. He turned on his heels and bolted in that direction, hoping that meant there was either shelter or civilization.

Mud splattered his legs and he felt like his knees were going to give out at any given second. But he pushed through bushes and bramble until he stumbled out into a clearing. He nearly turned back in the direction he came from at the sheer size of the mansion in front of him.

How had he never known there was a mansion in the woods. How deep had he come? The massive windows had lights on behind them which was a good sign.

But if Will wasn’t soaked to the bone and shivering intensely he would never have wanted to interact with whoever owned this mansion, but he was desperate. He knocked loudly on the door, jumping back as it swung open.

“Hello?” Will called, his voice jumping up an octave. Briefly, he felt bad that he was tracking mud and water inside the house. But when another shiver ran down his spine he forgot all about that. The door slammed shut behind him.

“Who are you?” 

Will dropped his soggy book and spun on his heel. A few feet away, standing in the doorway of what appeared to be a formal living room, was a boy that couldn’t have been any older than Will. Was he living here on his own?

The boy had long dark hair that fell in front of his forehead, his face was angled in a way that still held some childish innocence to it but there was far from any of that in his piercing brown eyes that seemed to stare into Will’s soul. His white button-up cotton shirt hung off his shoulders and bunched at his hips. His pants legs were rolled up just under his knees.

_ “Crap, he’s cute.”  _ Will thought with a twinge of panic.

“Who are you?” He repeated, firmer this time, his expression was carefully guarded and he examined Will’s expression.

“Will,” Will blurted out, “Solace. Will Solace.” 

“Why did you come here?” 

Will wrapped his arms around himself, “uh… rain… I got lost and stumbled across here.”

In the dim light, Will could feel heat rising to his cheeks, the way that the kid was looking at him. Will probably looked like a mess.

“You’re tracking mud all in the house,” the kid pointed out, gesturing to the puddle of water dripping around Will. He was soaked with rainwater and mud and was probably being extremely rude to the probably extremely rich cute boy in front of him.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to cause such a mess,” Will shivered pitifully. 

“I’ll find you some fresh clothes, and a bath, you’ll leave in the morning,” he said curtly, no room for argument in his tone.

“Okay,” Will nodded, looking down at his feet self-consciously.

“Follow me,” The kid walked past Will, leading him to a spiral staircase. Will noticed a crystal chandelier glittering in the formal living room. He thought it looked pretty cool, to say the least, maybe after his bath, he could ask some more questions that he had on his mind.

“What’s your name?” Will found himself asking as he trudged up the stairs, his shirt stuck against his skin.

“Nico di Angelo.”

“That’s a pretty name,” Will said, pushing his hair out of his face. He slicked it back over his head.

“Thanks,” Nico furrowed his eyebrows and glanced back over his shoulder. He brought Will up another floor and led him down a hallway. Will fell silent.

Nico pushed open a tall oak door revealing a cream tiled bathroom. Will was honestly surprised that it wasn’t much bigger than his own bathroom. There was a freestanding bathtub with golden feet in the shape of bird claws. Will found that the coolest part of the bathroom. There was a shower off to the corner, hidden by a glass wall.

“Cool,” Will said.

Almost everything in the bathroom was some shade of yellow or cream. There was a rack of fluffy towels next to the bathtub.

Nico stepped past Will and turned on the tap, “hot, cold,” he gestured to each faucet, “I’ll be back with clothes in a bit. Put the water as you like, there’s soap and what you’d need in this cabinet.” 

Nico nudged one of the cabinets with his foot.

“Thank you,” Will grinned and nodded, “for letting me stay the night and get all cleaned up.”

Nico pressed his lips in a thin line, he inclined his head in a small nod, “don’t mention it.”

Will watched as Nico stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. He licked his lips and stuck his hand under the running water, feeling around the taps and trying to remember what Nico had told him. He plugged the drain when it felt to be the right temperature and sat waiting for it to fill.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys think that this is gonna be dramatic or angsty, you will be mistaken. I'm going to take this and run with it. Will is a himbo and we love him. Anyway now I'm going to be balancing 3 multichapter fics so y'all be patient with me.
> 
> Also y'all should follow me on tumblr @Phantom-does-a-thing i've got some cool stuff maybe. you can send me asks if you want.


End file.
